Broken Moon
by Flightless Bird
Summary: Sometimes, when you are broken, you are at your strongest. When the fire rages inside, you feel so very cold. And when you are heartbroken, it just takes someone to loving you, and not you loving them, to feel again. ItaNaru past SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1: Oh Poor Dying Sun

**Note: All right people, this is pretty much the same as the first chapter of Happy Requiem. Why restart it, I hear some ask? Because HR SUCKS. The plot moves to fast, and I don't like my writing style of that time. This is still ItaNaru. So here it is my new story:**

**Title: Broken Moon**

**Rating: Currently T+ Rated M for future gore, blood, and sexual suggestions**

**Paring: ItaNaru, one-sided (maybe some non-con) Sasunaru, past con Sasunaru, onesided SasuSaku, SasoDei, PeinKonan, other pairings might appear as different people show up. These pairings were decided in a poll in HR, if there is a pairing you do or do not want, please tell me. **

**Warnings: Yaoi, Gore, Blood, Sexual Situations, and unbetaedness**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, if such a day happened it will mean the end is here. **

**Summary: Poor little childe, they have destroyed you. Betrayed you in more ways to count, and yet you still love them? Silly broken thing, non-mutual love is a cruel mistress. But if you are given an opening, will you take it?**

**THIS IS YAOI, DO NOT CONTINUE IF YOU DO NOT LIKE IT!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1

**Oh Poor Dying Sun**

* * *

If there was something that Uzumaki Naruto was good at since he was little, it would be handling a knife. After a childhood of feeding himself before he gave into the addiction of ramen –and not being sold any fresh vegetables at market– gave him experience that the academy teachers would have never let him have.

So that was the reason why said blond was humming a tune and cooking stir fry in his kitchen. Standing there in black sweat pants, no shirt, and a blue apron that said, "Kiss the Cook", it was simply too much for his watcher to hand. Pale arms snaked around a tanned midsection and pulled in the blond into an embrace.

"Ek!" Naruto shouted as his boyfriend spun him around to kiss the Jinchuuriki's forehead. "Stupid Asshole, you scared me!"

Sasuke smirked, letting go of the smaller shinobi.

"You call yourself a shinobi?" the man took a deep breath and smiled, a small upward turn of his lip, "It smells wonderful, you're such a girl."

Naruto shrieked and smacked the taller man with his wooden spatula on the black head, "I am not a girl!"

Sasuke smirked, and kissed the space behind Naruto's ear, "But you bottom like one."

Naruto howled a mighty howl and pounced the over protective lover. The two tussled around the kitchen floor exchanging punching and kisses when there was a sharp rap on the window. Both stilled as their eyes drifted towards the irritated looking hawk. Its golden eyes glared into Sasuke's black ones.

"It's a mission request." The man said, stating the obvious. The blonde sat up slowly, his blue eyes saddened.

'_Stupid Council,_ ' the fair haired teen thought, suddenly miserable.

Sasuke looked briefly at the other, and immediately felt guilty for thinking about going on the mission. It wasn't one that required him, it was just the usual request that all members of the elite force of Konoha got—though Naruto's name always got left off the list for some reason or other. Someone like Kakashi, or Gai would take it.

"Tch, tell the old farts it's my day off." The crow said, shooing the hawk, who gave the Uchiha a look as if to say, 'Tell them yourself.'

"Eh, Sasuke, are you sure? You love going on those missions." The blond had stood up, and was saving lunch from being burnt.

Pale arms swept around the blond again, and a soft butterfly kiss was placed on top of almost white blond tresses.

"Not as much as I love this."

* * *

Naruto may not be a tactical genius like Shikamaru or Neji, or a smart ass like Sakura or Sai, but in no means was he stupid, contrary to popular belief. The teen knew that love didn't last. He had promised himself that when his crush on Sakura waned away and became annoyance with the pink haired girl.

Although, when it was mutual, when in the heat of passion, Sasuke whispered that he would love him forever as well; Naruto thought forever would last, well, forever.

However, now, he knew he should've known forever was just a word. It didn't mean until time withered up and didn't matter anymore. It just meant until I get bored with you. But it hurt, damn it, when forever ended.

Sasuke had stopped touching him, Naruto had to engage him for the two to do anything. No not just sex you perverts, no, Naruto had to make Sasuke hug him; kiss him, to touch him in anyway. The other seemed to avoid him at all costs.

He would cook large meals, and would wait with it on the table waiting for the Crow to return home, trying to keep it warm with every subtle fire jutsu he knew. Ever since the Akatsuki had withdrawn to the shadows, the Council demanded the blond Jinchuuriki to stay within the village. The missions he wormed his way on to were B class at best while Sasuke was off doing A class at least.

But when the blue haired shinobi would come back to their shared apartment, he was simply, "too tired" for fair haired man's antics. The pale man would shower and go to bed, leaving Naruto stomach rumbling and a table full of food.

By the time the dead of winter set into the Fire Country, Naruto had a sinking feeling it was over between him and the Crow. Gone for days now, without word nor warning, and Naruto would set and wait. Worry would clamp on his legs, and he would be rendered useless. It was these days Sasuke wanted dinner. He would come home expecting food, only to see Naruto paralyzed on the couch, and no food on the table.

One could only imagine the look the blond got for being weak.

That wasn't saying Naruto didn't try to keep them together. No he tried like that desperate girlfriend on those cheesy cardboard soap operas that ran on the TV during the day. But Sasuke would have nothing to do with it, if anything it made him grows even more distant.

However, the worst hadn't come yet.

* * *

Groaning, Naruto rolled over to look at the cold light seeping into the room. Despite the name, Fire Country, the winters were bitter cold. It didn't snow much, but the wet days, and freezing nights coated the Shinobi of Konohagakure's world.

There was a light tapping on the window again, the same that had woken the blond man. A dark brown hawk flapped its wings excitedly as Naruto let it in, expecting it to fly over to the still sleeping black haired man. But the brown creature landed on his shoulder, and thrust its yellow claw at his face.

"Alright, for me is it."

Naruto couldn't help it, but there was a bubbling hope in the bottom of his stomach. A mission would be perfect for him, the thrill of servicing his country, catching the bad guy, and good fight sounded just like what the doctor ordered (Metaphorically speaking of course, Tsunade baa-chan would never subscribe that to someone, least of all him.)

Disappointment fell on him like a load of bricks, as he realized it was just a summons to the Hokage's office.

"I have to go see Baa-chan, I'll see you later," Naruto leaned down and kissed Sasuke on the cheek, ignoring the way the other shifted away from his affection.

Running across the roofs of the still slumbering civilians felt good, as the wind whipped by him. Jumping down towards the entrance of the tower, his body was rocked back as something pink and barbarically strong rammed into him.

"I am so sorry." Sakura whispered into his ear. Before Naruto could question the pink haired girl was gone, off running down the street to who knows where. But why was there a spring in her step, just after apologizing?

The blond man shook his head, and headed towards the office of the great leader of the greatest shinobi country in the world.

Upon opening the door, he was met with another strong hug, this one felt warmer, and less like someone was trying to break his ribs like the last one he just had.

Shizune smiled apologetically when he began to suffocate.

"Hello Brat." The older blond said softly, her brown eyes remorseful and that alone set the younger one on guard.

"Hey" he replied.

"Have a seat," Tsunade the 5th Hokage commanded, pointing towards the less than stable looking chair. Naruto could only guess it had been thrown out the window one too many times, but he still sat in the thing.

"You look peaky. How have your legs been treating you?" The woman asked, her eyes drifting towards the black covered appendages.

Naruto shifted in the rickety seat. About one or two years ago, he had been over taken by the Kyuubi briefly, and during the fight had damaged his legs beyond repair. A normal man would've lost them; a shinobi would've been reduced to little as possible movement. But Naruto was Naruto, and did everything to make his legs work like a normal Shinobi's. However, he still had moments when they would lock up, and he would be unable to move. The only hint as to the reason was the thick red scars that wrapped around his legs.

"Fine, Grandma, stopping straying off subject." He snapped, blue eyes blazing, "I want to know what's going on."

The woman hesitated again, before handing the off white haired boy an scroll with the torn seal of the Council of Elders on it.

"_To Hokage-sama:_

_It has come to our esteemed attention, that you age has been catching up with you, and you still have no declared a successor. These are unsure times, as you know, with the Akatsuki making no large movement, we have no idea where or when the illusive group will strike. There is also the Northern Rebellion going on, which you should know is the Samurai way of over-throwing their own government. The Country of Iron says they stay clear of the conflict but we worry._

_We cannot afford to have another period of time when we have no Hokage, as it was between the 3__rd__'s second rein and the start of yours._

_We also know that you have every intention of announcing one Uzumaki Naruto as your next in line, and me must tell you we veto the decision now. The boy has yet to pass his Chunin exams, nor is he allowed to enter due to the massive difference between his strength and those at age level. There is also the whole mess with the boy's medical issues, and the Kyuubi. Too soon does the boy turn to anger and as a result that demon. His actions have backfired once already, inflicted him with permanent damage, who is to say next time it isn't Konoha that gets the brunt of the blast?_

_No, we of this Council of Elders have decided and voted on your old student Haruno Sakura. She has the same strength and as many times worked with you doing Hokage work. She is the experience when need in the office as soon as you retire. _

_Our word is final, and the Feudal Lord backs this decision as well._

_Sincerely,_

_Council of Elders_

_Feudal Lord_

Naruto reread the letter several times, all the while, Sakura's voice was echoing around the inside of his head.

_"I am so sorry."_

She had known, right then and there that she had stolen his dream. The one thing that kept him working towards the greater goal, he had been so close to it. And she had taken it when it was in his grasp.

_"I am so sorry."_

That bitch!

She had never been interested in the Hokage seat! Or had she? She voiced most of her opinions loudly, like himself, but was it possible that she coveted this one idea?

_"I am so sorry."_

No, she knew, she always did.

Naruto let his feet carry him away from the office, towards his apartment, hoping praying the Sasuke would, for once, be as caring and understanding as Naruto always was.

Reaching the flat, he took a deep breath. For once the normalcy of the flat, the same that he was constantly complaining about, felt good. Silently he slipped off his shoes and hung up his jacket in the correct space, and headed into the room before stopping.

Turning, his eyes looked with wide eyes as the three sets of shoes next to the door. His own, Sasuke's, and a pair of slim black ones, a woman's.

Whatever hope he had caged in the back of his heart, for when Sasuke finally forgave him for whatever the blond had done, broke free in a shattering husky voice the echoed throughout the previously empty house.

"_Ohh Sasuke!_" He could almost count the times he had heard that voice, saying the same thing, but never in that tone. Never with that fulfilled lust in.

Silently, as all good shinobi are, Naruto headed towards his and Sasuke bedroom. Already knowing what was inside, he opened the door. Knowing did nothing to stop the wave of pain at the sight.

Sasuke and Sakura, entangled in some gruesome parody of love

Slowly, the blond closed the door again, and began walking.

Out the door

Out of the apartment complex

Down the street

Past the market

Out of Konoha

It wasn't until the great gates came into view, that the blond began running into the uncharted forests around the great city.

Naruto didn't stop when his arms lost all feeling, or when his bare feet bled, but only when his legs locked mid jump, sending him plummeting towards the earth.

The cold ground slapped him in the face like frying pan, as the tears finally came. He couldn't feel his body, only the soft liquid that froze to the soft scarred cheeks.

He was too tired, and broken down to notice or sense the presence watching him.

* * *

**A/N: Hey peoples. So yeah, I have pretty much fallen out with this fandom. "Then why start a new story dumbass?" I hear, well, it is to test my writing abilities. I hope for those who have read Happy Requiem can see the improvement… Yes I still need a beta.**

**Anyone interested?**

**Well, tell me what you think in a review,**

**~Flightless Bird~**


	2. Chapter 2: Just Enough

**Title: Broken Moon**

**Rating: Currently T+ Rated M for future gore, blood, and sexual suggestions**

**Paring: ItaNaru, one-sided (maybe some non-con) Sasunaru, past con Sasunaru, onesided SasuSaku, SasoDei, PeinKonan, other pairings might appear as different people show up. These pairings were decided in a poll in HR, if there is a pairing you do or do not want, please tell me. **

**Warnings: Yaoi, Gore, Blood, Sexual Situations, and unbetaedness**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, if such a day happened it will mean the end is here. **

**Summary: Poor little childe, they have destroyed you. Betrayed you in more ways to count, and yet you still love them? Silly broken thing, non-mutual love is a cruel mistress. But if you are given an opening, will you take it?**

**Big Thanks to the Reviewers of Chapter 1:** EvilPopcorn, xXStrawberryxCyanideXx, xTentenx, NoNameNeeded, kinkou, narubby23, AnjoRemix, Ryotigergirl, Broken Sexed Up Bloody Kitten, sweetyamiyugigirl, YamiPimpster, Kyuubi'Rouge5713, thedragonninjamurcury, lulubeck, and DeathHeiress88

**Special Thanks to: DeathHeiress88 for reminding me I had an active story. Opps…**

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

**Just Enough**

* * *

Morning light fell through the half heartedly closed curtains, like a soft dusting of golden snow.

'_This is all so perfect,'_ Sakura Haruno thought to herself, her eyes however were not focused on the dawn lit room, or the door that hung open that had been purposely closed the previous night, no her sleepy mind was focused only on the sleeping crow.

As if feeling her eyes, Sasuke's coal colored eyes opened and met her sea foam green ones. She could almost read confusion in them, as if he were expecting someone else next to him.

"Good Morning Sasuke-kun" She whispered silkily.

Sasuke's body tensed at the body lunged forwards, his eyes widened as they took in the little detail Sakura failed to notice.

"Sasuke-kun? What's wrong?" She asked dumbly, sitting up and pressing her naked body against his. But Sasuke didn't look at her, but at the door, and the morning light pooling on the ground and sheets.

"It's morning." He said stiffly, his eyes wide, and his hands clenched the white sheets.

"Yeah, so—" Sakura paused as the color drained from her face as she remembered a small detail: a small blonde detail that also lived in this flat, and was supposed to have slept where she had.

"Oh no." She whispered, her hand covering her mouth. She could feel jealousy coil throughout her veins, at the panic stricken face of _her_ lover.

However, by the time those little words left her mouth Sasuke had bolted from the bed, pulled on a pair of clean boxers, and left the room.

The crow entered the living room/dining room, half expecting to see Naruto sitting at the table, drinking his scalding hot tea, as he always did in the mornings. Naruto's weird training habits kept him up at night and before the sun. The Hokage had warned Sasuke when they had moved in together that Naruto's legs were slowly killing him, that if he continued to train as he did, he wouldn't last two months.

Something inside him broke when he remembered how worried he was the first morning he found Naruto gone. But he hadn't even noticed the blonde didn't come home last night.

Or had he?

Something orange, and distinctively Naruto hung on a peg next the front door, the blonde's pure black jacket with an orange swirl on the back, his high black boots (that Sasuke had always called girly) sat neatly next to his own standard black shinobi sandals, and Sakura's heeled shoes.

Naruto knew

"Naruto!" He called looking around all the small nooks and crannies Naruto hid in. Once during a lightning storm, while Naruto was pressed up against the closet's far corner, he told Sasuke's that it always made him feel safe when he was growing up alone.

In some dark corner

Like an animal

Sasuke had to refrain from asking any unfeeling questions. He didn't truly understand, when he was younger he did have his parents, or more often than not Itachi…the bastard.

"He's not here." Sakura said coming out of the room much slower than he had. She briefly looked at the shoes and jacket, but shrugged it off.

"He's probably at Sai's place, good lord knows the weirdo would do a coup d'état for the idiot." She said, her voice slightly mocking of the strange friendship that Sai and Naruto had.

Sasuke nodded, but he didn't believe it for a minute.

"I mean, if he's not there, where else could he be, it's not like someone else would let him crash with them." She continued, not noticing the slight tightening of the skin around Sasuke's knuckles.

* * *

The cold wind burned his lungs as the blond stood, the ice that had settled over his body crackled like a dry fire. Naruto frowned, of course, what's a bit of freezing wind and temperatures in the dangerous to the container of the great Kyuubi no Kitsune?

Pah

He paused, did he really want that? To die, to simply pass away in his sleep?

Naruto blanched and shook the thought from his head physically. No, he had always though dying would be either at home or on the battlefield. The former came had been a deeply ingrained fear from he was younger. As a child, while cleaning up his own blood from the floor of his apartment knew one day he would die during one of those attacks.

But he didn't

He survived

Pain raced through his heart leaving him gasping and leaning against a nearby tree. The cold wind battered at his body with a warning.

"I got to get inside." Naruto whispered under his breath, in between the chattering of his teeth.

* * *

Getting inside turned out harder than he thought

The trees looked different from this perspective, and he hadn't exactly been looking where he was going. He had been trying to get lost.

"Shit" Naruto muttered at the sinking sun and her bleeding light across the darkening sky.

'_I have to find a place to bunk down for the night,_' Naruto thought, looking around and rubbing his forearms. Why had he forgotten his jacket and shoes again?

_Bodies twisting together._

_Black and pink darkening into red, red as in passion, love, lust. The smell assaulted is nose like a frying pan to the face; they had to have been at it for a while. _

_Run_

_Run_

_Run_

_Run away_

_You are weak_

A scream split through his body like a cat out of a paper sack, stopping him his tracks, leaving him breathless and weak. The blond only managed a couple shaky breaths before another howl poured its way out of his soul, pushing him to his knees. One after another the screams broke the winter silence, tears frozen on flushed cheeks as blunt finger nails began to tear at the skin on his throat.

He couldn't breath

Everything was fuzzy

He had to make another hole for the pain to escape from

He needed his mouth to breath

Slamming his back against the forest floor, and hearing that satisfying crack of his head connecting with rocks and tree roots he continued to release the black shadows from his skin. The demons whispered things as they slid down his skin, and began to cloud his vision.

He was too far gone when strong hands pinned his wrists above blond hair. Unfocused blue eyes met swirling red eyes (_lust passion love hate hate HATE)_ and Naruto fell into sweat oblivion.

* * *

Mishima Seiko was known for being known for being "that Bitchy old Hag" who was so bipolar that she was blamed for her son's suicide and had left her daughter with mental scars. Seiko was always the owner of "New Days Apartments" a cheesy name for crappy one room flats. However, she did not own one flat, because when the 3rd Hokage wanted something he got it. It wasn't like Seiko could say no to the man, very few could.

But it didn't mean she would treat that tenant any better than dirt. Seiko knew it wasn't just her that thought the Kyuubi jailor was nothing. Though secretly, she always felt sorry for the boy who Konoha used and threw away like a broken toy. When these thoughts assaulted her brain, at whatever hour, she would retaliate by turning off Apartment 13's water, heating and/or power.

She knew no one else would ever treat the boy any better. The boy was made to be used by others, and then set aside.

The dirty rag that never quite makes it to the laundry

So imagine her surprise when the boy told her he was moving out. The blond hadn't told the old lady when he would return, but she had seen him being helped with his boxes by a handsome black haired man.

'Uchiha' the birds giggled to one anyone on the streets, glaring daggers at the blond that would strike the man dead if they were any more corporal.

Seiko frowned, as she poured hot water into a second cup, her own on her office desk with a blank eyed boy sitting in front of her.

"Here" She grumbled, handing the grey green cup to the boy, who took it with bandaged hands. As her fingers brushed up against his, she retained a shudder. The boy felt like ice.

"So I take it you are back for your apartment."

"That is my intention Mishima-san." The boy said.

The old woman sighed, stuffing a pipe with leaves and lighting it. All the while the blond remained silent.

"Fine," Seiko said, letting out a puff of dark smoke. She dug around the office for a moment before pulling out a ratty and yellowed envelope with a white and red fan on it. The same Naruto had given her with the same key in it when he moved out, a crow on his shoulder.

"There is some bedding in the supply closet on your level, along with cleaner; your apartment is bound to be disgusting."

"Thanks," Naruto grabbed the parchment, reveling in the crunching sound it made as his hand covered and clenched the Uchiha clan symbol. Quickly bowing the teen made his exit, the sun danced off his hair giving the feeling of a fleeing ghost.

Seiko watched the boy leave before polluted the room with foul smelling smoke with a long exhale, a frown on her old face.

* * *

Naruto lay flat on his back, several hours later. His bare feet burned with blisters and cuts. The apartment was still a mess; however he had gotten one small corner spotless, just enough space for the hard floor futon to be placed on.

Just enough

A sob escaped his mouth then another, soon the blond was coughing up dry sobs one after another. Not tears fell. They were frozen deep inside, and not even the ever burning fire of the Kyuubi no Yoko was enough to melt them. It was just enough to keep him alive.

Just enough

He loved Sasuke just enough to die for him, or be killed by it

Just enough

He trusted Sakura just enough to take a killing blow or be stabbed in the back by her

Just enough

He was loyal to Konoha just enough to do anything for her to prosper, or to be betrayed by her.

Just enough

Naruto was so tired of everything and one in his life being just enough, and he himself being not enough. Closing his eyes, he fell into the arms of his nightmares, and dreams, continuously feeling something watching him with grey eyes.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Um, Hi? (Dodges rotten tomato)**

**I am really sorry! Life decided to sucker punch me a couple weeks after Chapter 1 was posted. After that I have been riding the waves in the "Moldy Toilet Bowl of Doom Destruction and Various Other Ways to Die™©" **

**Yeah, not fun,**

**A brief reason (lame-ass excuse) as to **_**why **_**I have disappeared for half a year:**

**Two days after I posted Chapter 1 I went to Europe for 2 weeks to visit older sister. Fun right?**

**However after I got back I was two weeks behind in **_**everything**_

**Plus my work thought because I took that much time I should work full time. Yup along with school I was busting 40 hour weeks. **

**So then I got sick… A lot… Like throwing up violently for two weeks on and off, then there was homework, work, Easter, 5 funerals I had to help with.**

**Yes I am a pussy but shut up!**

**And, heh, I kinda forgot that I was writing this story….OPPS?**

**SOOOOOOO, hopefully I won't be doing this again. I really don't plan on it. So the next chapter should be out within…3 weeks hopefully.**

**Reviews are loved~! **


	3. Chapter 3: Lie to Me

**Title: Broken Moon**

**Rating: Currently T+ Rated M for future gore, blood, and sexual suggestions**

**Paring: ItaNaru, one-sided (maybe some non-con) Sasunaru, past con Sasunaru, onesided SasuSaku, SasoDei, PeinKonan, other pairings might appear as different people show up. These pairings were decided in a poll in HR, if there is a pairing you do or do not want, please tell me. **

**Warnings: Yaoi, Gore, Blood, Sexual Situations, and unbetaedness**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, if such a day happened it will mean the end is here. **

**Summary: ****Sometimes, when you are broken, you are at your strongest. When the fire rages inside, you feel so very cold. And when you are heartbroken, it just takes someone to loving you, and not you loving them, to feel again.**

**Big Thanks to the Reviewers of Chapter 2:** YuzukiChitsuki, sousie, Ryotigergirl, Aishita Mitsuki, Terror'23, DeathHeiress88, Starcrossedmoon, AnnShade, itachisgurl93, ladydhampir, Oashisu, chobits909, Evil-Snow-Bear, and coolgirl0147852**.**

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

**Lie to Me**

* * *

Naruto couldn't remember anything when he woke up. The sun blinded him, it sitting low on the western border of Konoha.

Had he slept all day?

Where and who was he?

It only took simple movement or lack of it in his legs for the world to slam back into him at full force. Everything was crystal clear; expect how he got back into his old apartment. Those memories were fuzzy, blurred with shadows dancing through the clearer points occasionally. Groaning he fell back in the warm embrace of the moldy smelling futon.

It really did smell funny.

Sighing the boy struggled to sit up, his legs clicking softly, agitated by the night on the floor as opposed to sleeping on the soft bed or couch at Sasuke's and his apartment. Or old apartment, now that Naruto thought about it, there wasn't a snow ball's chance in hell would he return there, not even if Sasuke got down on hands and knees.

The image left him empty, because he knew that the crow would never, and that fox would forever be alone.

After a few minutes of rubbing his legs, Naruto stood and survived the damage of his room. The grime was inches thick and was sickening to look at for too long. Sighing again, (he needed to kick the habit, he was beginning to sound like Shikamaru!) he left the apartment and headed for the supply closet.

Even as the sun said goodbye and drown in the dark of night, the fair haired man continued to work on getting his house back in order. He wouldn't be able to sleep that night.

* * *

He worked through the night and soon he saw a livable space appear from the rubble. Part of him, forever the optimistic child said perhaps he could do that same thing with his life. But the colder, older part of him that he had listened to for the first 4 years of his life (that bitter anger he always watched people with from his lonely swing) said it was impossible, there was no happiness for monsters like him.

And for one reason or another he believed it this time, it had never lied to him before, so why should it lie to him now.

'_But, I want someone to lie to me, to tell me that it is all right and that they love me_' Naruto thought.

'_Though, it is so much easier for everyone to tell the truth, that I am a good friend, but no one wants me as a lover. I will always be alone, won't I?_'

Closing his eyes, Naruto let out a shuddering breath before going back to cleaning, trying forget. After all, he was pretty sure that spider the size of his fist he saw earlier ran and hid in the untouched bathroom.

* * *

The evening air was damp and it settled into the bottom of Nara Shikamaru's lunges like moss to a stone. He, Neji, Kiba and Sai had just returned from a two month mission. Despite the wet winter air, that promised snow, hail or freezing rain, he was happy to be home.

The four were headed towards a popular Shinobi bar for a couple drinks before heading home. It was tradition for them, an easy transition from the ruthless shadow killers, to sons, brothers, lovers, to normal-esc people. Sai had just barely begun why they did it.

Looking up, looking at the busy lights and sounds of the market they were taking a short cut through, he noticed something out of the corner of his eye.

A blond girl wearing a black shirt and grey Shinobi pants stood off to the side without any shoes on was down the street. She was looking at a dish set and turned her head just a little and Shikamaru felt like slapping himself. He was not the first nor would he be the last to confuse Naruto with the opposite sex.

But even from a distance he knew something was wrong. Glancing at Neji, he noticed the brunette watching too.

Naruto's aura was, to put it lightly, like staring into the sun most days and covered large areas. It felt warm and friendly, even when battling an enemy. It was useful then because it confused his opponent. Though, sometimes, and Shikamaru had only felt it a few times, it felt like you were in Hell. Word of mouth said it was actually a genetic thing from his mother, who only was spoken about in the most secretive ways. She too had Chakra that burned and slashed across you without a weapon or jutsu. But still the blond could make it all disappear in a flash. Everyone who had ever felt it said it was a horrible feeling, because the malice of the demon in stomach in his stomach was still there. So it just left an untraceable feeling of evil in the air.

However it felt differently this time. It was cold, and sent needles down the groups back. Storm colored eyes focused on the group for a moment before turning away and heading in the opposite direction.

Kiba looked like he was going to chase after the blond when Neji put a hand on his shoulder.

"Leave him be," The Hyuuga said softly, "let's go on."

The group shifted, not completely willing to let Naruto be alone when he was obliviously in pain, but understanding the want to be alone.

So they left, and soon the blond was out of their minds as they drank into the night.

* * *

Seiko, the landlady, was waiting for the blond when he returned, arms bundled with several crates full of things he needed. For not the first (nor the last) was he thankful that Sasuke's and his bank accounts had remained separate. The merchants of Konoha still watched and served with a guarded eye, but some no long gave him the unsellable at top dollar.

"Mishima-san, what can I do for you?" His soft voice curled like wisps of smoke into the cold evening air.

The old woman looked slightly uncomfortable, and spoke quickly, her teeth audibly chattering, "The tenant from 3 was throwing this stuff out. Said he got some different stuff, and 7 is moving out, and didn't bother taking the stuff in the bag." Seiko's foot nudged the box and bag, the box made a clack noise when it connected.

Blue eyes widened, surprised by this little nicety. Finally noticing how cold the woman looked he smiled sheepishly,

"Thank you so much Mishima-san, I would offer you to come inside where it is warmer for a cup of tea, however I have been out all day, so it isn't much warmer in there, and I do not have any tea."

"Do not worry about it boy." Seiko said gruffly, her eyes hard, "But you better do something about it quickly!"

Titling his head, unknowingly reminding the woman of a small fox who came across something strange, Naruto replied, "Do something about what, Mishima-san?"

"Your heat, you foolish boy! And the tea too, it is crime under the Gods not to have tea in the house. I will see if I have any I can spare for now."

Eyes widening again, the Jinchuuriki shifted the boxes in his arms and bowed slightly, "Thank you, Mishima-san."

"None of that now, I can't stand that formal crap. If I wanted it, I would have gone into politics and played games with the upper class. Call me Seiko too, Mishima-san makes me sound old."

Not sure if the he had just been insulted or not with the upper class comment and in shock at the bluntness of the woman, he stuttered out a measly "thanks".

"You're welcome Uzumaki-kun. Now go inside, you look like you're about to catch your death out here." The lady patted his shoulder and began towards the stair case when Naruto's voice rang out,

"Have a good night, Mish- Seiko-san. And thanks, I mean it."

Waving without turning around, Seiko called, "You to, Boy. Now get your butt inside."

Smiling wryly at the old woman, Naruto opened the door, and scooted the box and bag with his feet since his arms were still full.

'_Crazy bat, it isn't even cold out there.'_ The blond thought to himself, as he shut the door to the empty apartment and began setting the things down, not noticing how white his fingers were and how they shivered slightly.

In one of the two large boxes he had been carrying there was a brand new single sized futon. It was fluffy and soft, but not too much, just how he liked it. Following was a simple set of black sheets for it and a new pillow. He was still awed how the lady at the store had been able to put everything in there without ruining anything.

In the second crate was a second hand wok. According to the senile old coot at the store, the previous owners traded it in for a bigger one, so it was in a pretty good condition all things considered. Several cooking instruments and a group of fresh veggies and fruits were nestled in with it.

Picking up the wok, he could not help think about the one he had cooked with for so long at Sasuke's. The wooden handles were worn in with hands that were slightly different than his, but not so much that it would awkward. It was comforting in a way, strange and unworldly, but calming too. As he set it down on one of the chipped countered he felt normal for a moment.

Leaning down to grab some more, he couldn't help the stray thought of who would be using his old things. Would Sakura? Her hands, small sharp and brittle looking, holding onto the handles with a force rivaling the Hokage's. Closing his eyes he was met with a volley of images.

_Black and Pink_

_Swirling around, happy, in love, a family, children, a life, a career_

_No place for a flash of orange with red in the middle. _

Slamming the neared object his hands could find into the ground, he broke the spell. Deep aching and pained breaths followed, as he looked at the thing he shoved into the floor. The knife smirked up at him with a glitter kissed smile, as it sat straight upright in between his fingers of his left hand. Closing his eyes again was difficult, but no images assaulted him, only the back of his eyelids.

Sighing in relief, he stood up, and carefully pulled the cleaver from the ground. His left hand twitched ever so slightly, perhaps in instinctual fear that his mind did not fully comprehend, or from the cold that still dusted across the room.

Keeping his mind blissfully silent, Naruto finished unpacking, humming a soft tune. Seiko's things were laid out on the counter and the blond was looking at them with wide eyes. A group of dishes, different colors and style; 3 plates, 2 bowls, 1.5 tea cups (one had a crack and he didn't know it would hold water) 3 clear glasses, 2 forks, 1 spoon, and 4 knifes sat in the box looking a bit worn for wear, but useable. Naruto couldn't help but send good will towards the old lady and tenant 3, he had totally forgotten about dishes, and the mismatched set was perfect.

The left over items from 7 were just as welcomed and diverse. An old style lamp, but with an electric cord, an tea kettle for on top of the stove, dark blue curtains, and a blackened pot were stuffed into the bag. Grinning, Naruto set the kettle and pot away, set the lamp next to the rolled up futon, and hung up the curtains.

Slowly but surely the apartment had begun to look more and more presentable.

He surprised himself when a yawn ripped through him. He really hadn't slept for four days had he? Smiling softly, he began getting ready for bed, and soon was encased in the soft and newness of his bed and clean sheets.

'_See,'_ he thought to himself, _'I am just fine.'_

In the back of his mind something dark shifted and whispered a single word throughout the dark, dirty and damp tunnels of his mind. Echoing around even after the Sandman claimed him.

**Liar**

* * *

**A/N: So, it wasn't 3 weeks more like two months. (Dodges tomatoes and broken glass) But be glad it is out at all. Life is still in the shitter. I won't bore you with details this time.**

**So, if I don't update soon, just know I am battling demons.**

**Also this chapter was hard to write. I needed to find where I was making differences between this and its mother fic, Happy Requiem. I have an idea, involving war, scandal.**

**Also many of you have wondered about Naruto's legs. They are part of this story, no matter how small now. It's not a huge part, but in my mind it is important. Plot bunnies on heavy substances abuse. **

**Another thing (does anyone read this?) if any of you have noticed. Naruto has mental problems that will show more prominently as this goes on. It was also important because I don't think Naruto was ever truly a stable person. I don't think it is possible you know? This just explores that, plus once again plot bunnies on crack here. **

**I will leave you with that insight while I go pass out.**

**Forever in your guys debt**

**~Flightless Bird.**


	4. Chapter 4: Everything will be alright

**Title:** Broken Moon

**Rating:** Rated M for future gore, blood, and sexual suggestions

**This Chapters rating:** M for sexual scene

**Paring:** ItaNaru, one-sided (maybe some non-con) Sasunaru, past con Sasunaru, onesided SasuSaku, SasoDei, PeinKonan, other pairings might appear as different people show up. These pairings were decided in a poll in HR, if there is a pairing you do or do not want, please tell me.

**Warnings:** Yaoi, Gore, Blood, Sexual Situations, and unbetaedness

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, insert something witty here.

**Summary:** Sometimes, when you are broken, you are at your strongest. When the fire rages inside, you feel so very cold. And when you are heartbroken, it just takes someone to loving you, and not you loving them, to feel again.

**Big Thanks to all Reviewers~!**

* * *

**NOTICE! THERE IS NON DISCRIPTIVE NON CON IN THIS CHAPTER, PLEASE PLEASE SKIP IF YOU CANNOT HANDLE IT, WHEN IT STARTS SKIP DOWN TO THE PART WITH THE LAND LADY**

**YOU HAVE BEEN WARED~!**

* * *

Chapter 4:

Everything will be alright

* * *

Naruto took a deep breath, his body shivered as he hid in the shadows near his old apartment door he use to share with Sasuke. He needed his stuff, plain and simple; he thought he could get away with buying new stuff. But he missed his things, like his underwear, and toothbrush. He had found a black winter coat with white fur on it on sale, that way he could make do without a shirt constantly, but still it was uncomfortable.

'_Come on Naruto! You are stronger than this, you are cracked, not broken.' _Taking a deep breath he took out his keys and opened the locked door.

Hands clawed at his throat as he walked through the house, making the blond take a large breath. Sniffing the air, he noted the stale scents of both Sasuke, Sakura, the messenger hawks, himself and an almost gone scent of Kakashi. He prayed to every God he could remember that his old sensei wasn't mixed up in the mess his students had made.

After deciding the coast was clear, the blond set his jaw and entered the house without taking off his shoes. Reaching into his black coat he pulled out several plastic and paper bags and sent five clones around the apartment with the orders to collect anything that Naruto himself had bought. There was no reason to make a legal scene over who bought what. Anything that was a gift or bought together, like that beautiful coat that was like sitting on a cloud, much to Naruto's disappointment.

Naruto braced himself for the room he assigned himself. The bedroom was dark in the late winter afternoon, even with the blinds open. He could see enough though, with the help from the lights from the street.

The room wasn't the usual mess it had been when Naruto lived there. The sheets were clean, a beige or ivory color with a coffee colored comforter with matching pillow covers and drapes. Instead of the normal dark blue or black Sasuke had picketed over Naruto's orange or red. The room didn't even smell the same. It smelt of faux flowers, of lies, and the sweet sickly smell that Naruto had noticed briefly one night three months ago. It didn't smell like home, or Sasuke and him.

The Jinchuuriki supposed it made it easier, stealing his stuff back. He took his shower things and toothbrush and paste from the adjoining bathroom, from the same place he had left them. His clothes and other things he kept in his top drawer were in a plastic sack in the corner, as if going to be sent to the garbage. He could feel his blood boil, but it wasn't hot enough to melt the ice.

On a hunch, Naruto opened Sasuke's drawer, and pulled out an envelope and a red glass lotus. He knew what was in the envelope, for it was Naruto himself who put them in there. Inside were pictures of their time together, of better times, of lovely times.

And the lotus, oh the lotus

The blood red blown glass glittered sadly in the dim light. Sasuke had given it to him on the night that he had asked Naruto out. The fox had later told the crow it was the nicest thing he had ever had, making the crow smile at him, not smirk or sneer.

An idea formed slowly in the blonde's head and quickly flipping through the photos, finding the right one, he set it and the lotus on Sasuke's pillow after scribing a message on the back of the photo and disappeared in the darkness with his clones.

* * *

Sasuke groaned as he entered his apartment with Sakura. The place smelt like the Gods awful candle Sakura insisted smelt good.

"So Sasuke-kun, what are the plans tonight?" She said, trying to pose the question innocently but Sasuke was not a Gods damn fool, he knew her intentions. He covered his grimace with a sneer, which he felt turned out to be more of a leer, if Sakura's face was any indication.

'_Slut'_ He thought to himself, toeing off his shoes and entering the dark and cold apartment. He missed Naruto in some sense. Well, in all senses really.

'_Especially in the bedroom' _He thought snickering to himself. He didn't love Sakura, not like he loved Naruto and even calling that love was pushing it. The only thing, though, that made him choose her over him was the fact she could produce heirs. Correction, he _needed_ her to produce heirs, especially if he died after killing Itachi. It would be like those epics his mother use to read him and would bring his family pride.

_-And as the brave warrior felt his heart beat slower, in the shallow grave not three yards from the monster that killed his parents, he could not help but think of his family that he was leaving behind. His beautiful wife and children were safe from this monster, and he could die with peace. And die he did._

It would be perfect.

"I am going to lay down for a bit. Will you see to dinner?" He asked, already making his way to the room before she could answer in the affirmative.

He didn't notice anything at first, until he flicked on the light, and something in the corner of his eye shined in the glow. The lotus he had given Naruto to stake his claim over the blond several years ago. It sat on his pillow, definitely not where he had left it, and tucked underneath it was a photo. The crow immediately recognized it. They both were curled up on their couch, sound asleep. They had hosted a New Year party last year and had fallen asleep in the early hours of the morning. Jiraiya had given it to them later that year, and it had been a big secret as to who was brave enough to take that picture. Flipping it over, next to the awful scrawl of the pervert there was a new note, written in Naruto's strangely accented handwriting.

Rage pooled over his senses and colored his eyes red. The red lotus dropped along with the picture, shattering into a million little pieces across the bedroom floor just as Sakura came in.

"Sasuke-kun, did you throw out some of the pans? You know those older looking ones with the soft handles? Because they are gone." She asked sweetly, unknowingly adding more fuel to the flame.

Shoving passed her into the other room; he growled out, "I will be back later" and left the apartment as soon as he had shoes on his feet.

Sakura stumbled a bit by the rough treatment, and sighed as she looked at the mess in her clean bedroom.

Leaning down she looked at the picture, and couldn't help but smile at how peaceful her Sasuke-kun looked like that. Turning it over she noticed Jiraiya's messy handwriting,

"_Hey kid,_

_You two look so cute! I want make sure he is treating you well! Should've known you were a shirt-lifter when you weren't even interested in your 15__th__ birthday present, jeez. Don't worry though, as long as you are happy I don't care what or who you are doing._

_The Great Toad Sage,_

_Jiraiya"_

The pink haired girl snorted, before noticing the second note, the ink looked much newer, and she recognized it as Naruto's handwriting.

"_These are the only two things of mine you my keep. The lotus was originally yours anyway, give it to the next sucker unless you really do love Sakura. This picture because it is the only claim you will have of me, a single photo and a memory. Let it rot you to the core for what you did. Don't come near me, and I won't bother you ever again, it's the least you could do have what you did."_

Sakura set down the picture and let a feeling of unease wash over her, where could Sasuke possibly gone after reading that. She just hopped Naruto healed as fast as he normally did with his legs the way they were.

* * *

Naruto was just finishing putting his clothes away in the closet when he felt the chakra, just in time to ready himself as another body slammed into his.

"You little bastard, you had to come back didn't you. Like a thief, stealing things that are rightfully mine." Sasuke snarled into Naruto's ear as he pinned the blond to the cold ground.

Said blond growled in an animalist way and sent a wave of boiling chakra at his attacker. The red rush sent Sasuke across the room, before is disappeared. "Rightfully yours?" Naruto asked, curling his lips in a toothy snarl. "The things I took are things that I bought on my own time and money. I still have the fuck receipts if you want them you asshole!"

Sasuke glared at him, his Sharingan wild and awake in his eyes and Naruto felt a flash of fear curling in stomach. The blond was unsure of the ebony haired shinobi's intentions, but couldn't help but think they weren't good.

"Yes mine, those things are still mine, just like you are still mine." Sasuke snapped, eyes glittering like a bloody blade.

Naruto blinked, and finally saw the mess that he once loved. The childhood trauma and curse seal had warped and twisted the crows mind, and a new wave of fear crashed over the blond.

"Maybe once I was yours, but never again Uchiha. You are damning yourself thinking I could forgive you this time." Naruto bit back, warily watching as the other stood up. The monster in front of him curled forwards, crouching, ready to attack and the blond readied himself again.

The first blow left him breathless while the second sent him to the floor. Stars danced before the blonde's eyes as he narrowly escapes a kick from the ebony haired man. Growling, Naruto sent another wave of chakra at Sasuke, who was once again blown backwards, however quickly set up a shimmering shield of his own to counter the effects of Naruto's overwhelming onslaught. They stood face each other, panting as their chakra roared passed their ears, momentarily at a stale mate.

Sasuke moved first, pushing his chakra out and flashing across Naruto's face and skin causing him to raise his arms in a block, leaving him over for the crow's next move. Quick, like lightning, Sasuke grabbed Naruto's left leg and pumped it full of his chakra, blocking and sealing off any movement. Unbalanced Naruto fell to the floor giving Sasuke time to seal off the blonde's right leg before getting blasted back face first into the opposite wall. Both times leaving an angry and blood mark of a man's hand on the pale legs.

Naruto coughed up blood, as he tried to stand, or feel his legs. He growled, and his eyes flashed red as he yelled, "You fuck face! How dare you!"

Sasuke slowly rose, and wiped the blood off his face. He would teach that traitors blond who owned who. Pulling from his back pocket, he held the most essential thing every Shinobi should have. No, not a kunai, but a chakra canceller seal. Several of them in fact.

Naruto's eyes widened dramatically as he pumped all his chakra into the air, damaging the wood in the room, and melting a dirty pot on the stove. However Sasuke moved fast, faster than the cripple on the floor and thanks to the seals in his hands was less effected by the heat.

The crow quickly slammed a seal to the back of the fox's neck, cutting his chakra in half before applying three move.

Whimpering in pain, Naruto tried to crawl away from the angry presence behind him before Sasuke yanked his hair back and turned the blond around so they were face to face.

"I will show you, that no one but me will ever want something as Gods awful as you." Sasuke hissed, spit flying into Naruto's face, before the blond punched the ebony haired man. Sasuke smirked at the weak blow, and broke Naruto arms with chakra in return.

Biting his tongue to keep from screaming, Naruto let out a whimper.

"Don't scream," Sasuke whispered into the blonde's jugular. "As much as I _love_ to hear you scream, we don't want any nosy neighbors coming do we? Don't want any accidents?"

Naruto knew what kind of accidents Sasuke meant, they were the same accidents that use to send him to the hospital twice a week and make his file the size of a dictionary.

"Doesn't mean you can't cry, or beg." The crow whispered into his ear this time, rubbing against the fox to show how _excited_ he was.

And as much as it would shame for Naruto to ever admit, but he cried and begged. Pleaded and sobbed as Sasuke rode out his twisted needs.

Then when Sasuke was finally satisfied and let go of his seed deep in Naruto, the blond screamed loud and clear, earning him a punch to the face that left him disoriented.

Sasuke sighed in disappointment as he heard some clambering outside the door. He hadn't fulfilled himself completely yet! Damn Naruto didn't let him finish. As an afterthought, he covered the blonde's eyes with a strip of his remaining black shirt and disappeared from the apartment leaving Naruto bleeding and broken on the floor.

* * *

Mishima Seiko who was known for being known for being "that Bitchy old Hag" who was so bipolar that she was blamed for her son's suicide and had left her daughter with mental scars. Seiko was always the owner of "New Days Apartments" a cheesy name for crappy one room flats and currently stood in the open door of apartment 13 with along with the tenant from apartment 3, the one who had giving 13's occupant dishes looked on in horror.

Both had awakened at the sound of a blood curtailing scream, and after a good minute of debating where it came from, Seiko used her master key to open the door to apartment 13 after knocking with no answer.

Sprawled in the middle of a disheveled and broken room was one Uzumaki Naruto, Konoha's number 1 most surprising ninja, stark naked, and covered in blood with large angry bruises covering his body. Seiko knew what the smell was when it hit her as she and 3 entered the room. Sex, and by judging by the child's appearance, not consensual.

"Run and call for help, quickly!" She commanded of 3 who ran so fast out of the apartment Seiko thought he was an ex-Shinobi.

Carefully she sat down next to the boy and stroked his hair, whispering sweet nothings she doubt no one in the boy's entire life ever bothered to say.

"Hurts," was her whispered reward, as she took off the blindfold,

"I'm sorry, help is coming. Everything will be alright." She let out a choked sob as she looked at the damage and wondered why he wasn't healing. His arms were twisted grotesquely and his lefts had hand prints on them as red as the scars that wrapped around them like snakes, she noted absently they went all the way to his stomach.

"Everything will be alright."

* * *

Itachi sighed to himself as he entered the great hall of the Akatsuki's lair. He has so many better things to be doing besides manually coming here, like stalking a certain blond Jinchuuriki. He knew it was wrong, that he was set one day to be the boy's executioner. But in the spy's dark life, riddled with lies and shadows, the bright ray of home drew him in like a moth to flame.

The raven was unsure if it was love or not, and also unsure if he would know love it if it walked up and kicked him in the groin.

So he marched in with the rest of the Akatsuki, noting their tired faces. Deidara looked the worst, thick bruises under his visible eye and Itachi could only guess how red the skin around mechanical one looked like.

Pein appeared, a hologram like always, as soon as everyone was seated and the doors shut tightly in the dark cold room. His bland voice echoed throughout the cavern, loud, and dooming,

"We have a problem."

* * *

A/N: Yes well, opps? This chapter was very hard to write, and I still dislike the rape scene. I didn't want to write it, as I feel uncomfortable about doing so. (Not that I haven't before or am incapable of, if anyone has read any of Lady_Morana's stuff, I am generally behind the smut unfortunately.)

Also, here is the major plot different between Happy Req and Broken Moon. This is definitely going to be the dark story.

Also^2, The end snippet wasn't going to be there, the part with Itachi. However, I didn't like leaving the readers wondering where he was when Sasuke was doing damage. He will come in soon and meet with Naruto in the next couple of chapters.

I am already working on the next Chapter, so hopefully it will be up within the next couple of months. Don't look at me like that, at least I am being honesty.

Reviews feed the plot bunnies, btw,

~Flightless Bird.


	5. Chapter 5: Of Gods who Fell

**Title:** Broken Moon

**Rating:** Rated M for future gore, blood, and sexual suggestions

**This Chapters rating:** M for sexual scene

**Paring:** ItaNaru, one-sided (maybe some non-con) Sasunaru, past con Sasunaru, onesided SasuSaku, SasoDei, PeinKonan, other pairings might appear as different people show up. These pairings were decided in a poll in HR, if there is a pairing you do or do not want, please tell me.

**Warnings:** Yaoi, Gore, Blood, Sexual Situations, and unbetaedness

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, insert something witty here.

**Summary:** Sometimes, when you are broken, you are at your strongest. When the fire rages inside, you feel so very cold. And when you are heartbroken, it just takes someone to loving you, and not you loving them, to feel again.

**Big Thanks to all Reviewers~!**

* * *

Chapter 4:

Of Gods who Fell

* * *

When Naruto awoke, it was to the sound of water rushing passed his ears, and choking on the cloying stench of sulfur and brimstone. Icy blue eyes flickered open and stared towards the grimy ceiling of his inner mind. He could feel the demon Kyuubi's hot breath against his skin, and he closed his eyes, willing himself to wake.

"**That isn't going to work,**" the Kyuubi grumbled, the smell of rotting meat and cooked flesh overpowered the brimstone as it spoke.

Naruto rolled over in the water, so he could see the large imposing outline of the monster behind the bars of its cage. Its glowing red eyes stared down at him, daring him to be mouthy.

"Why not?" the blond asked as he sat up and steadied himself on the water's surface.

"**You're currently sedated, therefore you are stuck here**" the demon replied, eyeing the human with something akin to pity, "**I am sorry, if that helps,**"

Naruto choked slightly, and stared up at the beast, disbelievingly. He knew what the monster was getting at, about what Sasuke did to him, but for some reason, here in his mind he didn't care as much as he thought he would. He was calm, and the memory of the attack was fuzzy and oily, making him unable to focus on it. Not that he wanted to anyway.

"Why would you be sorry, you have done nothing," he said softly, dipping his hands into the dark abyssal waters below.

"**Do not take me for some mindless beast,**" the Kyuubi snapped, its teeth gleaming in the dim lighting, "**for all that Demons are called monsters, there are many horrors of man that we would never dare undertake! You mate once, you never look to another's den, the only exception is if you are young and your mate died! Even then, we rarely mate again. You never hurt the one you mated with! For that gives their kin rights to kill you!**"

The blond blinked in confusion, startled by the Kyuubi's rage, "When you put it like that, it seems like humans are worse than demons,"

"**They are,**" Kyuubi sneered, "**They have a capacity of cruelty and horror that even the Fallen God could not tempt into their hearts."**

"Fallen God?" Naruto questioned, interested in something not dealing with Sasuke and what happened. But not only that, in all the years that Kyuubi and him had been in contact, it had just been a series of brief interactions. Generally him demanding chakra, and the Kyuubi replying to the request, denying him the immense amount of chakra that was still 100% in the Kyuubi's control, that not even Naruto's rage could tap into the seemingly endless ocean of fire, and that in itself scared the blond. Or if the demon ever let him use it, it was with a price, typically it was his ability to tell when enough was enough, his moral compass, or his mind entirely, or in most recent his legs.

Never in their history of communication did the Kyuubi offer any information that wasn't current or about itself pre imprisonment.

Kyuubi shifted, sending waves from its cell crashing towards Naruto, dousing him with smelly blackened water, making Naruto refocus on the giant fox, "**What do humans teach their young? It should be common knowledge, even if your caregivers didn't tell you, you would've heard it elsewhere,**" It said, confused,

"I have never heard of the Fallen God, it's why I asked. Also very few Shinobi are religious, it isn't taught in either of the schools as far as I know, maybe in the civilian one after the children who want to be Shinobi go to the other school. Those who are, well they tend to be a bit crazy, or it isn't a huge part of their life," Naruto pointed out, thinking of the crazy Jashin believer Hidan of the Akatsuki and Asuma sensei of the new generations Ino-Shika-Chou who Naruto thought might be Buddhist.

"**I am surprised, typically humans cling to things unseen, so they have something to blame when it all goes wrong that isn't themselves. From my experience they all look to some higher power, whether it is a god or another human," **

"Yes, well," Naruto shrugged, unable to find fault in what the demon was saying, "So who was the Fallen God?" he pressed again,

"**Fine,**" the demon grumbled, shifting once more to get comfortable, "**Her story is long, so get comfortable. Like many stories, this one starts in the very beginning, the God Who-would-fall and her mate were summoned from the chaos of the world, and were the seventh generation of Gods brought into existence. Born from the God Who-would-fall was the land, and many other deities marking an age of creation. However, she died giving birth to the One of Fire, as he was a being of fire and burned his way out. It hadn't been known at the time, but true fire is one of the few things that can kill a God**"

"Is that why she considered fallen, because she died?" The blond pondered, earning a hiss from the demon,

"**No, let me finish first! She fell from the Astral Plain, through Earth and into Yomi, which at this time was simply the world under the world, as death had yet to be created. Enraged, her mate killed the One of Fire, first cutting off his head, and then dividing his body into eight pieces before throwing him into Yomi, lighting the way to the Maw of the World where the God Who-would-fall has fell through. **

**The God Who-would-fall's mate went after her, into Yomi, and found a land similar to Earth, but without the light of the Astral Plain, it was shrouded in eternal darkness. She was found by her mate, but it was too late, as she had eaten the fruit of darkness to help speed her healing process and now was a part of Yomi. Her mate begged her to come back with him, and she agreed, but told him not to look at her until they were back in the Astral Plain. So the two set off, with the mate in front and the God Who-would-fall following. When they reached the hole where she had fallen through, with the light of the Astral Plain that shone down on Earth blossoming through the hole, her mate caught glimpse of her. She had changed, and her flesh had become rotten and she had become ugly. Betraying his mate, he ran ahead and closed off the entrance with a large boulder. The God Who-would-fall vowed to take the life of whatever her mate created. Thus she created death and became the Fallen God. She returned to the place where her mate had found her and found the pieces of her youngest son, sobbing with grief she created nine new deities. But since she was cut off from the Astral Plain, they instantly fell and became twisted, and thus the first nine demons were created. Now she rules as Yomi Empresses, and is known for her cruel ways"**

"You know, you could've said, 'She's a God that fell into the underworld where she began the ruler' instead of the lesson." Naruto said cheekily, raising an eyebrow,

The demon snorted, sending an over powering stench of burnt flesh towards the blond as thick as a cloud.

"**Humans,**" It muttered under its breath, rolling its eyes up in exasperation. "**I told you the full story because it pertains to you. Your so called mate has cast you aside for whatever reason that monkey could hatch in his pea sized brain. You have every right to curse him into oblivion, to kill the one he has taken to your shared bed,"**

Naruto blinked, briefly entertaining the idea of killing Sakura, before being horrified in himself. As much as he currently hated and was disappointed in her, she was one of his first friends. Before Sasuke had returned, she was growing into a strong beautiful woman, but he had returned, it was like watching her regress until she was nothing more than a weak fangirl again. Sasuke was a poison to them all, and if anything, it was the poison that needed to be drawn out.

Suddenly there was a large quake, and the water's level began rising at an alarming rate. Slightly panicked Naruto stood on shaky legs. The Kyuubi crossed its paws, the water not flowing passed the seal gate,

"**They are waking you up,"** it said, looking at Naruto with what the blond would call pity on anyone else, "**Again, for what it's worth, I am sorry,**"

* * *

As he was dragged from his inner mind, Naruto wondered what the demon had to be sorry about.

"Naruto, are you awake now?" The Hokage's voice echoed through his head as he came to. Wincing, Naruto opened his eyes to an overly bright room that stank of bleach and disinfectant, a smell, in his fine and much sought after opinion, was worse than Kyuubi's cage.

"Yeah," he muttered, trying to sit up, but finding himself too weak to. Tsunade quickly gave him a hand, ignoring his harsh glare at her assistance.

"I need to know what happened," the woman said, never one to beat around the bush, "or who happened. The rest I can guess," her face darkened towards the end of the sentence leaving Naruto to shudder internally.

_She knows_, he thought, suddenly panicked about the whole ordeal,_ Of course she knows_. She would've been the one to do the medical report, to see to him, to heal him. She would've known immediately. The calm that he had been gifted within his inner self was shattered like a teenager's self-esteem. Suddenly, he could remember every _fucking_ detail about what happened.

The pain

The betrayal

The humiliation

He curled up onto himself, his emotions sending him into a panic attack, not unlike the one that he had in the woods a couple weeks back. The darkness curled deep in his stomach, churning acid that climbed its way up his throat.

He couldn't breath

_He couldn't fucking breath_

His hands crawled towards his throat, about to claw at it in desperation when an echoing voice whispered in his head,

"_**Calm yourself**__"_

Strangely, it worked, and after a quick moment, he managed to take a couple deep shuddering breaths. Looking up he noticed Tsunade's worried look.

"You alright brat?" She asked, her brown eyes warm, and worried

"Of course I am not fucking alright!" Naruto snapped, "I was raped by-" his voice caught in his throat again, and he gagged. He couldn't say Sasuke's name, it clung to his throat like moss to a wall. He didn't understand how he couldn't just spit out the name,

_No one would believe you_ the little voice in his head whispered.

"Naruto?" Tsunade pressed gently, leaning forward in the chair she was situated in.

"I can't remember, it's blurry," He whispered, looking down, so the other blond couldn't see the guilt in his eyes.

"That's understandable, you were blindfolded," Tsunade commented standing, "However, due to the attack you have temporarily been removed from active duty,"

Naruto bared his teeth in an act of aggression, "Is it any different from what I was on before?"

Tsunade frowned at his anger, but being the professional that she was answered nonetheless, "No, though now there is no chance of getting a mission."

Standing, she collected the clipboard at the foot of his bed containing all of the information about his physical wellbeing and the stack of paperwork she had been doing while she waited, and said, "You have been asleep for three days. Physically you are completely healed as far as I can tell, and you may leave as soon as you fell you are ready."

As she left the room, Naruto couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief, for some reason her presence had made the room feel so crowded, before turning his thoughts inward,

_How long have you been able to do that?_ He thought, sending it deep into his mind where he knew where the Kyuubi slept

_**Forever, no seal is prefect, while this one comes close. All demons can communicate with their hosts, I have just chosen not to.**_ Its deep voice rang clear in his mind, and a flash of fire briefly flared in his mind.

Naruto shifted, searching for the strength to get up, pondering what would happen now. He still felt the Kyuubi's presence in his head, and it blurred all the pain and the bad memories. The Kyuubi growled,

_**I won't save you from the next time you have a panic attack, you need to deal with the horror that is hidden in your memories. You should talk to that woman, tell her the truth and everything that happened**_

_I doubt she would believe me, all she would see is some bum hurt teenager whose boyfriend broke up with him for his other teammate. She would think me lying, and even if she did let me press charges the council would take his side, they always take whatever side isn't mine_, Naruto replied, curling into himself, suddenly feeling cold.

_**That still doesn't mean you should not do anything. Kill the worm, paint the world with his blood, do not do nothing about it! Your mind is already shattering, do not let it break,**_ and with that pleasant opinion, the presence of the Kyuubi in the fore front of his mind flickered and went out like a flame.

The blond closed his eyes against the pain as the Kyuubi drifted from his mind. Slowly he rose from the hospital bed, got dressed in the t-shirt and pants that were provided and left the empty room to be discharged at the main center. He took note that his discharge papers only said he was attacked, it stated nothing about what really happened. Naruto couldn't tell if he was happy or not about that.

He slowly made his way back to his apartment, unaffected by the cold wind that cut through his person. As he entered the dark complex, he could feel the panic rising in his throat. The room had essentially melted when his chakra had burst forth. It smelt like the Kyuubi's cage, brimstone, burnt flesh, and sulfur, but he could also smell sex, and his own fear smell. Naruto rushed to the bathroom, thanking his lucky stars that it hadn't been affected and splashed the ice cold tap water on his face.

Shaking, he took deep gasps as he slowly undressed down to his boxers and laid down in the grimy tub. The frozen porcelain cooled his fevered skin as he shook, desperate, sad and broken.

In the depths on his mind, the Kyuubi whispered a lullaby in a language that made his churning stomach to calm slightly. That night Naruto dreamed of black skies, a world of fire and ice, and a God that Fell.

* * *

**A/N: So I know this chapter really isn't worth a year wait, but I realized after writing last chapter that it was going to be really hard to deal with such a thing. In between this chapter and last, I found out that two of my friends were had been rapped over the course of their life, one by someone I knew, the other was her uncle who beat her so bad while doing it that she cannot have children. So I had to come to a different stand point about this. So why not rewrite last chapter? Because well, I really didn't want to, I needed to push through it.**

**So this looks kinda filler-y, and where the fuck is Itachi. We are five chapters in, and he has only really sorta shown up twice. Well I plans, but it's a bit awkward getting there.**

**So I need ya'lls help. ANY plot ideas will be welcome, if you get struck with the writing bug, with this (I doubt considering the time gap and what not) and I think it works and you are okay with it, I will put it up as a chapter.**

**I really want to finish this, but I need help.**

**So yada yada yada, I hope ya'll liked it, and I am sorry about the wait,**

**Lily**


	6. Chapter 6: Some Things Happen

**Title:** Broken Moon

**Rating:** Rated M for future gore, blood, and sexual suggestions

**This Chapters rating:** K+/T for emotional trauma

**Paring:** ItaNaru, one-sided and non-con Sasunaru, past con Sasunaru, onesided SasuSaku, SasoDei, PeinKonan, (?)/Saku

**Warnings:** Yaoi, Gore, Blood, Sexual Situations, and unbetaedness

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of its affiliates. I do not make any money from this horrible piece of writing nor should I. Also haven't read the manga in a long time, so it will not contain recent spoilers.

**Summary:** Sometimes, when you are broken, you are at your strongest. When the fire rages inside, you feel so very cold. And when you are heartbroken, it just takes someone to loving you, and not you loving them, to feel again.

**Big Thanks to all Reviewers~!**

* * *

Chapter 6:

Some Things Happen

* * *

_His dreams were like swimming through dirty water, only vague shapes, general ideas, nothing clear, nothing certain, he could taste the river water in his mouth, choking him, consuming him. Ice covered the top of the river, making it impossible to escape. Something took a hold of his legs, dragging him deeper into the lands of shadow and water, kicking and screaming. _

_Above him, a man on a horse watched him sink with eyes the color of blood_

Naruto awoke gasping and coughing, his lungs seized as if he really had just been drowning. He groaned as his neck complained about several kinks, and his back and leg echoed the protest. For a brief moment, he wondered what had woken him up, when he heard the knock at his door.

Muttering foul things under his breath, the blond emerged from his nest of blankets he had created in the bathtub. Opening the door to the main room he was blinded by the open windows and memories. More words dirtied the air, he didn't want to think about the melted walls or the memories that coated the room. Closing his eyes, he ran his hands over his face and through his hair before turning towards the door.

Peering through the peep hole, he blinked in surprise when he saw a tuff of pink hair. His chakra bubbled around him and the nearby area, and to his greater surprise there were no signs of ninja activity besides the ANBU guards the Tsunade had ordered to babysit him, and the woman at his front door. He made sure to alert them, but kept his chakra calm, letting them know his visitor was not a problem and sadly, Sakura really couldn't be considered a danger to him anymore, even with his legs in their current state.

Years ago, when the struggled together in order to get Sasuke back from the Snake Lord, she had been as bright as a burning star. Strong, fearless, and ferocious, she go from smiling weakly at the enemy to catch them off guard to breaking the majority of their bones and whether they lived or not was her choosing. However, when the Uchiha had returned, unexpectedly and with massive amounts of information on Orochimaru and Sound in general, she had withered, and fell back into her old ways. The woman behind his front door was nothing more than a shadow of the great warrior she had been. Another painful reminder of what the Uchiha had taken from him.

Naruto opened the door, his chakra unlocking the barrier seals he had set up around the apartment so if he invited her inside she wouldn't get burned and/or thrown from the building. Not that he had any plans of letting the bitch in.

She almost looked surprised to see him standing there in front of her, as if she half expected him to not answer the door.

"Well?" He asked, sneering at the girl in front of him,

* * *

Sakura didn't know what she was doing, standing in front of apartment 13's door. She and Naruto hadn't been on great terms since Sasuke had come back, and they had been on ever worse ones when Sasuke began courting Naruto. Some part of her felt ashamed of the cold shoulder she had given her friend, but it was overwhelmed the monster called jealously.

That didn't stop her from feeling bad about getting him kicked out of the nice home he and Sasuke had gotten, the one she had recently moved into. The apartment complex he had grown up in was still in its dilapidated state, in fact, she thought it looked worse.

She frowned, and wondered about Tsunade's logic about keeping him in the place that he had been attacked. Sakura only knew because she had drawn the short stick and had to stay late the past two nights at the hospital doing paperwork. The chart was disgustingly vague, and it was only the fact it was written in and signed off in the Hokage's own handwriting that she hadn't hunted the head nurse that had been on duty that night. She had been shocked to find out he had been out of three days due to the injuries.

So maybe she did know what she was doing here, knocking on the blonde's door with a basket of comfort foods and other get well items. Plus a couple of items from the house that were definitely his.

Her thoughts froze when she sensed him behind the door, and stiffened when she felt his chakra brush past her extending almost an entire block around the apartment. It still amazed her, the things Naruto could do when his chakra when he focused enough of his attention on controlling it.

As the door unlocked, she blinked as she felt a barrier seal unlatch, surprised that he would go so far to seal off his place. Stealing herself she hesitantly watched the door swing open, and an irritated Naruto came into view.

Truthfully, she had expected injuries; casts, bandages, or bruises. But the first thing she focused on was his eyes. Gone were warm summer skies, inviting and mischievous, they had been replaced with shards of dark ice, cold and so very dead.

Then she noticed the rest of him. Never let it be said that she wasn't observant. As a civilian girl, there wasn't much she could truly excel at expect knowledge and to a much lesser extent observation. (When she was younger, so always saw the wrong things, things that weren't worth her time, the important things masked by childish lust)

There was mucus clinking to cracks of his eyes, and deep shadows underneath them. He was pale, not excessively, but blood loss had been one of the reasons he had been in the hospital for three days. His hands shook; slight tremors that reverberated up his arms. The rumpled oversized sleep clothes did nothing to hide how thin he had become and how inflamed the scar tissue on his legs was. She could see without even trying the bones and veins in his feet, the strain on his lips, the flat look of his messy hair, how dark the whisker marks on his face appeared.

Naruto met her eyes and sneered, a look that seemed so out of place on his face, as if it was taken from another person.

"Well?" he growled out, sounding unhappier than he looked to have her in front of his door at 10 in the morning, but Sakura guessed it wouldn't matter what time she appeared he would still be unhappy to see her.

"I heard you were in an accident and I wanted to make sure you were alright," She said, trying to stay positive, and offered the basket of goods towards her friend.

His eyes narrowed and sharp, ignoring the gesture for him to take the basket, he stepped forwards and growled out, "How did you find out?"

As if to punctate how angry he was, Naruto's chakra spiked through the air like a poison. Sakura gasped for air, as the chaotic energy bubbled around her, so cold that it burned her lungs and skin.

"I-I work at the hospital, remember? I s-saw you-your chart!" She blurted out, unable to stop herself from tripping over her words as the chakra cloud tightened around her, the freezing temperature making it hard to breathe.

Naruto reacted to her words strangely, with several emotions flying across his face too fast for her to read them. However he must of come to some conclusion because he closed his eyes, sighed, and stepped back, letting her into his dark apartment.

"Come in, then," he muttered, his face twisting into what she best could describe as being ashamed, but covered up by a hurting pride, and she entered, she understood perfectly why he had cast her that look.

The cool morning light did nothing to warm up the empty and cold room. All of his furniture was gone, and she briefly wondered where he had slept the last few nights. That thought was overshadowed by the damage on the walls and floors. Burn marks covered the ground, like ripples in a pond, expanding from the point she guessed Naruto had been attacked at. The plaster on walls was melted, and the once off white color was now more of a light brown.

And then she felt it.

It was small, and fleeting like dreams upon waking up, but she knew what it was. The basket in her hand slipped, and spilled across the burnt floor, but neither person reacted to it. She met Naruto's eyes, and instead of angry cold depths, she saw what really was there.

_Pain_

_So much pain_

"I'm sorry," she whispered, unable to stop herself, "I forgot that I was meeting Ino at 10:30, I need to be going."

Then she ran, and left the shadow of Naruto in his apartment, alone.

She barely made it a block before she collapsed on some rooftop sobbing. Hard, painful sobs.

_What had Sasuke done?!_

_What had she done!_

* * *

Naruto couldn't say he blamed Sakura for running out, the place was a horrible mess, but at least she could've closed the door. Grumbling he closed it tightly and reactivated the seals. All of the noise of the outside world that had flooded in when he let his ex-teammate in was silenced once more and all he could hear was his own heartbeat and a ringing in his ears.

'**You really should talk to someone**' the Kyuubi commented, coming to the forefront of the blonde's mind.

'_Why? So I can get called a liar and a jealous ex? Or worse, they'd believe me, and then everyone would know how weak I was, and they'd probably send me to some mental hospital.'_

'**That isn't necessarily-**',the beast started but drifted off, its attention drawn up to where the ANBU's chakra signals flickered and disappeared.

Fear churned in the Naruto's stomach, as he felt his barrier seal being corrupted and released. Panic curled around his throat and her choked on his own breath,

'_I-I can't, not again_'

'**He would get a chance this time. I am here and awake. I can and will overpower any seal he places on us. I will kill him**' the demon promised, and Naruto found himself suddenly covered in flames. Their warmth offered him a strength he knew he wouldn't be able to find inside of himself at the current moment.

Steeling himself for a fight, he fell back into a fighting stance, ready as the door swung open, and fiery red eyes met dull gray ones.

* * *

**A/N**: Um, whoops? Another year later has come and gone. I am bound and determined to find a finishing spot for this piece of shit even if I am still writing it on my deathbed. I'm sorry that it is considerably shorter than other chapters, but I wanted to end it there.

Truthfully most of this was written sometime last April, but I never finished it until now because some poor sap followed the story, reminding me once again, that I have this story open. Just so ya'll know, this is my _**only**_ story that is going to be updated, ever. Sucks I know, I am a bad person and a bad writer but oh well. Maybe I will update my profile to say why.

Speaking of bad writing, it would be grand if someone wanted to help beta this piece of crap. I would maybe even write you an oneshot.

Just for clarification, I've decided I didn't like bashing Sakura. She has some problems (the whole man stealing thing will come to a head), but she is also in a bad situation with Sasuke. But yes she does know it was Sasuke who attacked Naruto, no, she doesn't know he raped him, but she will soon. Why? Because I want her to grow the fuck up, and get out of the abusive relationship. (if I did end up putting her with someone else, or allude to another relationship, who would ya'll like her to be with?)

Gonna cut it here so my A/N isn't longer than the actual chapter.

See ya'll later, R&R and what not,

Flightless Bird.


End file.
